Os Poderosos Chefões
by MiLLa-Chn
Summary: Fic U.A. Nossos queridos personagensde Saint Seiya no perigoso mundo mafioso. Carrões, ternos Armani, intrigas, corrupções, mortes, traições...e paixões avassaladoras... Bem vindos a Máfia...


Há tempos venho tendo uma imensurável vontade de fazer uma fic UA, e quando me ocorreu a idéia de usar como contexto a máfia ( um assunto que eu adoro explorar), parti em pesquisa...

A idéia central, é mostrar o tipo de vida mafioso, enquanto contamos com amplo cenário, e personagens marcantes. Alias esse é outro ponto que sempre desejei, uma fic, onde o caracter dos protagonistas fossem duvidoso, e nessa fic, serão abordados temas polêmicos como incestos, drogas, corrupção, traição... mas também encontraremos suspense romance e ação...

Ao começar escrever essa fic, procurei juntar o maior numero informações acerca deste mundo que além de tentador e extremamente mortal...

Serão abordadas diversas facções mafiosas, o que nos da a possibilidade de conhecer a principal atividade de cada uma...mas sem mais delongas...

Boa Leitura...

Nessa fic encontraremos os nossos queridos personagens no mundo da mafia, carrões, ternos Armani, intrigas, corrupções, mortes, traições...e paixões avassaladoras... Bem vindos ao mundo mafioso...

"Os Poderosos Chefões" 

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Prólogo

"...O Sopro da Morte..."

A Mercedes avançava velozmente, sentado no de trás banco o homem de revoltos cabelos azuis olhava através da janela como se tentasse distrair-se com o movimento das ruas e as luzernas acessas naquela noite fria de inverno...

' –Estamos longe, Alfredo? –perguntou o homem abrindo o vitro de ligação com o motorista.'

' –Não senhor Giovanni, chegaremos em vinte minutos... –respondeu o chofer com sua voz pacifica.'

Giovanni sentiu vontade de saltar para o banco da frente e confiar sua angustia ao motorista, da mesma forma que fazia quando era pequeno...

O velho Alfredo o viu crescer, foi o único que presenciou seu pranto inconformado pela perda de seus pais...

_Flashback..._

Era seu oitavo aniversário, naquela manhã fora para casa de seu tio a mando de seu pai, mal sabia que era a ultima vez que via seus pais e sua irmãzinha Angela com vida...

Dante sabia que seu irmão adorava o sobrinho, via no garoto o futuro dos negócios da família, a Cosa Nostra estava em expansão, quando Giovanni tivesse idade suficiente, teria um império nas suas mãos...

Vicenzzo fazia questão de Ter o garoto por perto, desde que o irmão se casara com Paola decidira afastar-se da máfia, apesar da grande perda que isto causava Vicenzzo não se opôs, sabia que se tivesse feito o mesmo que o irmão quando se casara teria sido mais feliz...

Eram seis horas quando Alfredo deixou o garoto na fazenda, Giovanni ao entrar parou de repente, olhando-a. A porta estava aberta e o vento a fazia balançar levemente, de um lado para o outro. Sentiu um medo inexplicável e começou a correr para a outra porta...

Logo que chegou ao batente, parou com os olhos arregalados de horror. O pai estava amarrado a viga central da casa, de boca e olhos abertos e com a parte de trás da cabeça arrancada pela bala de um calibre 45 que lhe haviam colocado na boca. Giovanni voltou os olhos lentamente para o chão. Numa poça de sangue jazia uma massa disforme, que mostrava os contornos daquela que um dia fora sua mãe...

Mas o que mesmo depois de vinte anos perseguiria seus sonhos, era a imagem da pequena Angela, sua irmã querida...ou o que restara dela...

Lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos, mas nada era suficiente para apagar aquele sangue das paredes, foi quando olhou para o teto, lá estava ela, presa pelos pés, mãos amarradas para trás e um saco plástico na cabeça...

Giovanni caiu prostado no chão, olhos voltados para ela, tão pequena, com apenas 4 anos, ali morta, o vestido de babados azuis cheio de sangue, os cabelos parte fora do saco, pêndulos no ar...a calcinha de babados suja de sangue, os sapatinhos brancos atados por uma corda que a prendia ao teto...

E vendo sua família morta naquela casa que ele fora feliz, Giovanni jurou que mataria os culpados...mataria todos...

_Fim do Flashback..._

O carro parou, Giovanni ergueu a cabeça e percebeu que já haviam chegado, olhou a mansão, as luzes estavam todas acesas, mas a casa emanava um pranto de morte, um canto que clama pela morte...

O homem desceu do carro sem falar uma palavra, subiu alguns degraus quando a porta se abriu brutalmente e uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos jogou-se contra ele aos prantos.

' –Giovanni ele está morrendo... papai está morrendo... –balbuciava a garota entre soluços.'

O homem ficou em silêncio não sabia o que dizer, não havia nada que pudesse ser dito, e assim afastando a jovem ele entrou na mansão...

Subiu a escada principal, empregados da mansão vieram lhe falar, perguntar o que desejava jantar, como fora a viagem, mas ele parecia não escutar, continuava caminhando em direção a porta entre aberta cuja uma luz pálida emanava pelo vão da porta...

Aproximou-se do leito ele parecia dormir, os cabelos levemente grisalhos recostados ao travesseiro, o rosto cuja as feições serenas apresentavam pequenas marcas da idade...

Giovanni percebeu que havia mais alguém no quarto, ao virar o rosto viu um jovem de feições serenas e cabelos loiros escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo...

O jovem médico fez sinal para que o rapaz o seguisse, e parando no corredor lhe disse:

' –Boa noite, sou o Doutor Leandro, fui chamado quando o senhor Rosconni, sofreu o enfarte... –falou o médico.'

' –Pois bem doutor, siga-me até o escritório... –falou Giovanni descendo a escada seguido pelo médico.'

Atravessaram o saguão e a sala de estar em silêncio, Giovanni só voltou a falar após fechar a porta do escritório...

' –Muito bem doutor, seja sincero qual o estado de saúde do meu tio? –perguntou indo em direção ao bar e servindo-se de uma dose de uísque –...Bebe alguma coisa? – completou.'

' –Sim, duplo e sem gelo... o estado de seu tio senhor...

' –Me chame de Mascara da Morte... –falou o homem entregando o uísque ao médico.'

Poucos eram aqueles que conheciam seu nome, Carlo Giovanni Rosconni, nem mesmo os empregados sabiam, somente Alfredo, não era seguro que soubessem seu nome...

O médico franziu as sobrancelhas, ao ouvir o nome, mas ficou em silêncio. Sabia que aquele senhor atendera minutos atrás não se tratava de mais um empresário, e sim de um dos chefões da máfia italiana...

' –O estado de seu tio, Senhor Mascara da Morte, é bastante delicado... não é o primeiro enfarte que sofre, e a idade também não ajuda... ele não deve passar nervoso, nada de fumar, beber, ou fazer esforço físico desnecessário... o aconselhável seria mante-lo no hospital... –falou o médico seriamente.'

' –Tenho certeza que meu tio não gostaria de ficar em um hospital... –falou Giovanni secamente.'

' –Como desejar, virei vê-lo dentro de três dias, qualquer problema eis aqui meus telefones... –falou o médico lhe entregando um cartão.'

' –Obrigado doutor, Alfredo irá acompanha-lo até a porta... –falou abrindo a porta do escritório para o médico.'

' –Tenha uma boa noite, senhor Mascara da Morte... –falou o médico antes de se retirar...'

Giovanni sentou-se numa poltrona próxima a lareira e ficou observando as labaredas se contorcendo numa dança selvagem, a beleza do fogo além de tentadora é inexplicável...

A porta do escritório se abriu, com passos leves a jovem se aproximou da poltrona, e inclinando-se sobre a mesma abraçou o rapaz fortemente...

' –Giovanni... amanhã partirei para Pepsa... não posso continuar nesta casa... –falou a jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, apoiando o queixo na cabeça de seu primo.'

' –Nathalia, esta casa é sua, não precisa ir embora... seu pai precisa de você... –falou Mascara da Morte sorvendo num gole todo o uísque restante do copo.'

' –Não, você precisa ficar... sei que papai morrerá em breve e você deve assumir a Cosa Nostra... eu tenho outros planos... vou visitar uma amiga... –falou Nathalia aproximando os lábios do ouvido do rapaz –...mas antes de partir...gostaria de relembrar nossos velhos tempos... –completou mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.'

O rapaz a puxou para junto de si, sentando-a em seu colo...

' –Nathy, não temos mais quatorze anos... –falou fitando seus olhos esverdeados severamente.'

' –É só uma despedida... –falou tomando-lhe os lábios e abrindo apressadamente os botões da camisa –...não estou lhe pedindo mais nada...só esta noite... –completou murmurando ao seu ouvido.'

Giovanni levado pela bebida e pelo desejo, deixou-se levar tirando o suéter da garota, deixando-a somente de sutiã...

A garota arrancou rapidamente a camisa de seu primo, descendo os lábios pelo peito musculado, até atingir o cós de sua calça. Rapidamente liberou seu membro rígido segurando-o entre as mãos e cobrindo-o com os lábios de forma lasciva e impetuosa...

Num ímpeto o rapaz apanhou-a nos braços levando-a até a mesa onde com um braço jogava os objetos no chão enquanto o outro arrancava-lhe o restante das roupas...

Com um só movimento á penetrou, a garota jogou a cabeça para trás num misto de prazer e luxuria, Mascara da Morte iniciou um movimento ritmado enquanto suas habilidosas mãos massageavam aqueles seios fartos e seus lábios mordiam aquela carne branca e macia...

Nathalia cravou suas unhas nas costas de seu primo, enquanto este a penetrava mais intensamente fazendo-a contorcer-se sobre a mesa, entre gemidos e urros de prazer, a garota atingiu o clímax, tombando o corpo para trás com o peito arquejante e os olhos transbordando prazer e satisfação...

Neste mesmo momento Giovanni sentiu-se arrebatado por um impetuoso orgasmo tombando sobre sua prima...

Ambos ficaram ali prostrados arquejantes, embalados pelo clima incesto que os cobria tornando aquele ato ainda mais excitante...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ela estava escondida no armário, pela fresta da porta via seu pai e um homem acompanhado de um garoto conversarem..._

' –_Victor... lembra-se do meu sobrinho... –falou o homem sentando á poltrona e acendendo um charuto –...acredito que não...mas vocês tem algo em comum...não é mesmo Carlo... –completou olhando para o homem que agora mantinha uma expressão assustada. '_

_O garoto sorriu, um sorriso repleto de ódio mas ao mesmo tempo proveniente de uma frieza digna de um assassino..._

' –_Olá Giovanni... –cumprimentou Victor comum sorriso nervoso.'_

' –_Olá senhor Mastrangelo... –falou o garoto friamente –hoje é meu aniversário...faço 12 anos, e hoje faz 4 anos que o senhor mandou matar meus pais e minha irmã... –completou encarando o homem num olhar cheio de ódio.'_

' –_Ora criança... eu não mandei matar sua família, isso parece-me um equivoco.. –falou o mafioso num tom nervoso.'_

' –_Victor meu caro, isto que fez é um crime grave para nostra famiglie, mas meu sobrinho está disposto a perdoa-lo...não é mesmo Giovanni...? –falou Vicenzzo ao sobrinho.'_

' –_Claro tio, pois como o senhor diz duas famílias mafiosas precisam se unir... e estou disposto a esquecer tudo o que se passou... –falou o garoto...'_

' –_Vamos Giovanni... cumprimente Victor...somos una só famiglie –falou Vicenzzo ao sobrinho' _

_Victor sorriu aliviado, por um momento acreditou que Ter matado aquela família fora um erro..._

_O garoto se aproximou do homem, abraçando-o e dando-lhe dois beijos no rosto... porém rapidamente Giovanni cravou um punhal no pescoço de Victor, fazendo-o tombar em seus jovens braços soltando um gemido rouco de dor..._

' –Papai... –murmurou a jovem sentando-se a cama após despertar daquele sonho que a perseguia durante anos...'

Gabriela acendeu o abajur e após olhar no relógio, onde marcava duas e meia da manhã, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha do apartamento comer alguma coisa...

Enquanto mexia na geladeira escutou passos ficando alarmada, e ao olhar para trás viu encostado ao batente da porta um rapaz de cabelos loiros e sonolentos olhos azuis...

' –Sem sono maninha? –perguntou o jovem bocejando.'

' –Diego...o que você faz aqui? –perguntou a moça assustada com a invasão de seu apartamento.'

' –Eu estava dormindo no sofá, até você acender a luz e me acordar... –falou mal humorado –sonhou com papai novamente? –perguntou vendo a expressão abatida de sua irmã.'

' –Sonhei...nunca parei de sonhar... –murmurou a garota bebendo leite e comendo biscoitos de chocolate.'

' –Gabi... eu vou encontra-lo... vingarei a morte de nosso pai...é uma promessa... –falou o rapaz abraçando a irmã –...é uma promessa... eu também estava lá... não posso esquecer... –completou afagando os cabelos da jovem.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sentado a cabeceira da mesa, trajando um terno de risca italiano, Don Giane Corleone tomava seu desjejum silenciosamente...

' –Senhor... o senhor Forcioni o aguarda na sala de estar... –falou o mordomo entrando na sala de jantar.'

' –Obrigada Pablo, mande-o esperar no escritório... –respondeu o homem limpando a boca com o guardanapo e levantando-se.'

' –Com licença senhor... –falou o mordomo saindo da sala.'

Ao entrar no escritório encontrou um rapaz de fios louros escuros presos num rabo de cavalo a sua espera...

' –Senhor Corleone... –murmurou o rapaz num cumprimento.'

' –Ora Leandro te conheço desde que era um bambino, deixe disto e me dê um abraço...além do mais, você em breve será meu genro... –falou o homem estendendo os braços afetuosamente para o rapaz –...Agora diga meu filho, o que o traz aqui tão cedo...June saiu logo cedo... –completou com sua voz rouca se referindo a filha.'

' –June me ligou da faculdade, nos veremos mais tarde... mas o que me traz aqui tão cedo, é que ontem atendi um paciente que acredito lhe interessar muito... Vicenzzo Rosconni... Enfarte... –falou o médico sentando-se na poltrona.'

' –Fulminante? –perguntou Dom Giane interessado.'

' –Não...mas o estado de saúde é delicado... –respondeu o médico '

Don Giane nada disse apenas balançou a cabeça como se compreendesse a situação, e após refletir disse voltando-se para o médico...

' –Aceita um charuto? –perguntou abrindo a gaveta e tirando a caixa de charutos juntamente com o cortador.'

' –Não obrigada... como está o André?'

' –Dormindo... o maledeto chegou em casa ao amanhecer... Gostaria que meu filho tivesse se formado junto com você, pelo menos não seria um vagabundo em minhas costas...–falou acendendo um charuto.'

' –É uma pena, que o André tenha largado a faculdade... –falou o jovem médico.'

' –Sou muito grato por essa informação meu caro... se precisar de algo é só pedir, você sabe que é da família... –falou Don Giane levantando-se e acompanhando o rapaz até a porta.'

' –Obrigada senhor Corleone, só mais uma coisa... o sobrinho dele está no comando...achei que gostaria de saber... –falou o rapaz antes de despedisse.'

' –Obrigada Leandro... você sabe que é como um filho para mim... seu pai e eu éramos muito amigos...e minha filha o ama muito... –falou pousando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz paternalmente enquanto abria a porta.'

' –Mais uma vez obrigada Senhor Corleone, mande lembranças a senhora, um abraço ao André e diga a June que ligo para ela mais tarde... –falou o médico saindo.'

' –E você apareça para jantar conosco...fique tranqüilo eu avisarei... –completou Dom Giane antes do rapaz ir embora.'

Sozinho no escritório Don Giane após largasse na sua cadeira, apanhou o telefone...

' –Morgana... quero que você contrate o melhor assassino de aluguel que conseguir... isso mesmo...traga-o aqui o mais rápido possível... –falou o mafioso desligando o telefone.'

Era o momento exato, com a morte de Rosconni ele não teria mais problemas nas negociações... ele só deveria tomar cuidado com o sobrinho...como é que o chamavam mesmo...Mascara da Morte...mas era só um rapaz, e ele estava nessa vida antes mesmo dele pensar em nascer...não seria difícil aniquila-lo...

Nesse momento seus olhos pousaram sobre a foto da esposa, ela sabia bem como ele era capaz de aniquilar uma pessoa, pena que não pudesse mais falar...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A:

Eis aqui minha mais nova fic...

Por ser um prólogo ainda não entramos no clima da máfia, mas a partir do próximo capitulo veremos os nossos douradinhos e bronzeadinhos...arrasando como mafiosos... aguardem...

Contaremos com varios self-inserction de personagens originais baseados na galera do Panbox e amigos meus...

Nesse capitulo apresentamos os personagens originais baseado na galera do panbox: Leandro e CaHh.

E de meus amigos: Nathalia, Giane (William) e André...

Mandem reviews falando o que acharam...

Criticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas...

Arigatou!

Milla-Chan


End file.
